(TDI fanfic) Sixth sense
by Zunae Kun
Summary: Most people wish for super powers. But teens just wishing for a normal life don't. But who ever said you got what you wanted? Surrounded by dead family members, dark pasts, and powerful secrets, a group of high school students don't have a choice but to team up and save others, whether they want to or not.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Well, that pretty much destroyed any chance I had at a normal life."

"Heh. Must have been pretty epic."

"Yeah, it was pretty epic, I guess. Can't say I enjoyed it though."

"Really? Sounded awesome. Too bad I couldn't have been there, must have been cool."

"No, not really."

"Well, at least everyone came back to tell the tale."

"No...I can't say that either."

"Wait...did they...die?"

"No. We...not all of us...you know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I barely knew most of them."

"Most of them?"

"Yes...well, there was one. We lost no lives, but one of them, I don't think I get back. No matter how much I wish I could."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking ahead at the tan stranger coming into to visit you, you realize getting her to talk about this seemingly epic adventure she just so happens to casually mention will not be nearly as easy as you originally imagined. Your eye has started to twitch in annoyance. Why won't this girl talk?!

Courtney glares at you. Your eye twitch has been caught. You really shouldn't be surprised, this girl looks like the has an IQ of 300. Yet still, the glare annoys you. Maybe you should stop and just stare back until she talks. You tilt your head as you ponder this.

Whatever.

Sighing in exasperation, you decide to give it a try. Don't respond to anything she might say, don't do anything. A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G.

After about five minutes of this, she just groans and says, "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. It's a long story though, so be prepared for seeing me a lot," She sits on your white sheeted bed. "And tell me if you need to sleep." She sighed. "This will take a while."

You get comfy, prepared for the long story.

"It started," She began, "About nine months ago, beginning of Junior year. Nothing particularly special about that day, to be honest. Just your average, 'welcome back to school!' stuff, you know, no homework, introductions, speeches, that kind of thing. My class schedule, if I remember correctly, was homeroom, to math, to science, to history, to law, to lunch, to psychology, to art. Is it alright if I give details like that?"

"I'll take all the info I can get." You respond, just eager for the story.

The brunette nodded. "Alright. I had homeroom with Duncan, who was pulling some lame prank on the teacher, like he normally did. Ugh...I had to sneak him out of so many detentions you honestly wouldn't believe it. I really wished he'd stop." Courtney rolled her eyes when you gestured to elaborate on the prank. "He set up a water bucket above the door that would go off when the teacher opened it. It actually was kind of funny…"

"I'd probably help with that." You admit, laughing at what the teacher must have looked like. "Sounds fun." Cocking your head as you imagine the mechanics most likely necessary to accomplish that.

"I guess." Courtney chuckled. "My friend Gwen helped out, setting up the door mechanism. She was pretty smart, and the best in robotics. She was also an artist. But she seemed to be unable to make a list!" She shook her head. "The teachers knew she was smart, but she never admitted to it, and almost never turned in her homework. Same with that day. She had detention, and because I really had nothing better to do and I didn't want to go outside, I joined her during lunch. Naturally I had packed an intricate three course lunch to share with her, she never packed her own." Her eyes went down a bit. "I should have started seeing the signs right then, and realized she always knew what was in my bag before I had pulled it out, celebrating about the spaghetti she shouldn't have known I made."

You tilt your head in confusion. "The...signs?"

"I'll get to that. But for now," Courtney grabbed a pencil and paper, "We're still on detention. My first initiative when looking for something to do was grab a piece of paper and start making a list of where we could go to celebrate the first day of school with the rest of Gwen's friends, and some of my own. From Gwen's group, there was Trent, LeShawna, Bridgette, Cody, and Noah. From my friend group, there was Duncan, Geoff, Owen, Harold, and Dj. Gwen of course didn't even give a second thought to my list and just said 'the cafe we always go to'. Now, I'm not saying that didn't make the most logical sense, I'm just saying that was a simple answer."

"Sometimes simple is better, you know." You say, not to necessarily contradict her, but just as your two cents given. "Like, it's better to have a small amount of a dessert and want to come back to it, than to have a large dessert and never want it again,"

Courtney sighs. You have a point. "That is very true. We did end up going to that cafe anyway. The twelve of us always went there, even though we were technically different groups, we got along...ish. We didn't spend much time together honestly. At the cafe, there were even more...notices that I didn't catch at the time. The person who ran the Cafe, Zoey, had firetruck red hair, but all of us assumed it was dyed. That was, until Gwen went up at one point and was about midway up to the counter when Geoff, who wasn't even looking at her, said 'it's not dye'."

"So…." again, you tilt your head. It might as well be permanently tilted at this point. Maybe you're a reincarnation of the leaning tower of Pisa. Courtney giggles, for reasons unknown. "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out later." She says simply. "Anyway, I forget most of what happened, mostly because it was nine months ago. I know we ordered our usuals, mostly coffee and coffee cakes, but Bridgette like to get hot chocolate, and Harold pie. After, I went with Gwen to her house and spent the night, since my parents were on a business trip and I was out of food to cook with. Cody came too, since his parents had died and he was sort of adopted by Gwen's family. Her mom was very nice, and she didn't really talk about her dad, so I don't know if he's dead or something. I generally assume he and her mom are divorced."

You nod in understanding. No one really likes the idea of dead parents.

Except anime creators who need an excuse to allow the characters to do just about anything ever.

"I went over to Gwen's often, so often in fact I had basically claimed the guest bedroom as my own. I had repainted the walls and everything. I didn't really have a harder time than usual sleeping, unlike normal stories, which start off with 'I sensed something was wrong, and had a hard time sleeping', no. The story itself hasn't even started yet. But this is important." She says, gesturing to your pout. "Trust me."

You really didn't trust her, but lying in a white bed, in a white room, surrounded by white, there wasn't anything else to do. Why were you even here?

"I don't know," she sighs. "but I know what you'll be thinking. Something like, 'wow. That's OBVIOUSLY never been used before,' not now, but in a second. I had no trouble sleeping, but I did have a dream." You can feel your eyes narrowing, while thinking the same thing she said a minute ago. "In the dream, I was surrounded by white. No, not the white here, far less boring." She laughs and your disgruntled face. "In front of me there was a woman. She had long hair blond hair, golden eyes, and pale skin, and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She said to me, 'It has begun'. Weird, right? Also total ex machina, so I just rolled my eyes. Yeah, bad idea. Especially when I woke up and saw Gwen on the couch, watching the news. She didn't even acknowledge my presence. And the moment I started watching the TV, I understood why."

Quick note- I'm making a lot of changes in chapters as I go along, so I'll probably re-release different chapters for changes I didn't notice before. That's all.


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney looked away.

"I don't remember specific details unfortunately, but I know...something bad happened. At our school, someone sort of, spray painted a wall. It doesn't sound too bad, but it was the group that did it that really made it bad. You see, there's a sort of terrorist group...KOTH. It means, killers of the Haven. That means absolutely nothing to you does it." You shake your head. KOTH? Seriously? "We didn't know exactly what it meant, but...they targeted people. Specific people. Always made sure everyone they weren't targeting was healthy and unharmed too, as if to lay salt on the wound. They were targeting fourteen of us. Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Bridgette, Isabelle, Harold, Cody, Trent, Duncan, DJ, Tyler, Geoff, Noah, and me."

"How did you know it was KOTH?" You ask, almost rolling your eyes at the dumb name.

Courtney shifted her mouth at an odd angle. "Because they always had this one specific color they used. I can't describe it...No computer could copy the color, and we still have no idea how to mix colors to create it. Yes, we've tried." You sigh. "Yeah, I know. Weird, but true." She pulled out her phone to show you a picture of color that you had never seen before...one that seemed familiar, but forgotten. You ignore the feeling as you have the ability to break the fourth wall and that sounded lame. "I wish I could say this was the part Gwen was looking at. But actually, she was looking at the kill count of the group. They've been around for awhile...It wasn't exactly small. It was around ten thousand."

You gawk in a strange way you had no idea your face could twist. "How could they kill that many people without getting caught?" What kind of mass murdering group could even get away with this?

Courtney bites her lip. "I...wasn't told. Anyway, Gwen kept staring at that number. As if nothing else even mattered, and as you would expect, this was troubling." She shook her head, brown hair flying in a way only hair that hadn't been showered in a while could. "After a bit, I just turned off the TV. Gwen turned back to me with a serious face, I'd say the most serious one I've seen, but my mom's a lawyer. I've seen some pretty damn serious faces. She said something along the lines of, 'we need to meet the others.' Anyone with a half a brain would know what she meant, and I just happened to have everyone at schools number. Being student body president six years in a row since I was eleven had it's perks." You roll your eyes as she smirks.

"So...must be popular." You say, less as a question, more as a statement. Kind of like saying 'so this is the fate of the world.' Ok, that's kind of deep, but you ignore it. You ignore a lot of things. Not like there's much to ignore in an empty white room but...well you get the point.

Courtney chuckles. "Yep! Even if I wasn't, they know I can always get the job done, so they trust me." You guess she was probably pretty preppy back then, although dressed in cargo pants and a ripped t-shirt, and smelling distinctly like cologne, she certainly didn't look it now. "And so, the fourteen of us met up at the usual cafe. Of course, with the whole 'being targeted' thing, we didn't order anything, and didn't really say anything. We were just-"

"Kind of doing our own thing." Another guy, around Courtney's age, walked in and sat in a chair near the bed. "Yeah, Lindsay was checking her nails, Heather was sort of staring into the distance, Courtney was making a list, Bridgette was fidgeting next to Gwen, Izzy was poking at the chair, Harold was gazing at his phone, Cody glancing around nervously, Duncan was carving skulls into the table, DJ was cuddling his rabbit, Tyler had his eyes closed and didn't really say anything, Geoff was picking at his shirt, Gwen was drawing lines on a piece of paper, Noah seemed to be rereading one page over and over, and I was just plucking a string on my guitar." He messed with his black, emo-like hair. "I'm Trent by the way."

This 'Trent' intrigues you, though you aren't certain why. You ignore the feeling. You think it will bore you. You will regret that later probably. "Hey Trent." You run your fingers over the covers of your bed, growing tired quickly, but not willing to miss out on any of the less boring than everything else story. "So what happened next?"

Trents smile shrunk a bit, and he played with the bottom of his disgusting camouflage shirt. "Heather finally broke the silence by saying some form of 'I hate all of you, but I don't want to die. What should we do?' Now of course, this did nearly nothing to actually help the silence for a bit, but it's the thought that counts."

"Tyler then said, 'Maybe it won't be so bad.'" Courtney added. "Noah sighed and closed his book, muttering something along the lines of 'Sure. So long as I don't die I guess.' The rest of us agreed soon afterwards, with the exception of Gwen. But she was spacing out with her lines, so we didn't bother her. We started talking a bit about what we saw on the news, and how we were totally going to avoid the attacks. We started laughing at one point, until Gwen threw a book at DJ." She shook a bit from laughter. "Being Gwen, she shouted 'Get to your senses! Think about this!'"

Trent nodded. "DJ almost started crying from being hit, but didn't, probably because he was intimidated by Gwen. After a bit of thinking, he sat back in his seat, no longer laughing. How were we going to even find them, we realized was the universal question."

"Yeah." The brunette smiled softly at your silent yawn. "We ought to leave, it's getting pretty late. See you some other time, maybe tomorrow." You nod, knowing you would pass out before they even left the room.

You were correct.

 _Do you see me?_

" _Nope."_

 _I didn't think so. You really aren't too observant._

" _Okay, that was uncalled for."_

 _Yeah yeah, whatever._

" _Ugh."_

 _You can't see me, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you right now._

" _Whatever. Who are you anyway?"_

 _Hm...do you actually think you should learn it? Would that help you? Do you deserve it? Nah._

" _Just tell me."_

 _Nope!_

" _I hate people like you."_

 _You don't even know me._

" _Exactly."_

 _Heh. Oh shut up._

" _I can't. Where am I?"_

 _You are in this place called 'restoration'. Good luck getting in._

" _That made no sense."_

 _Really? Made perfect sense to me._

" _You're so weird."_

 _You don't even know me. You roll your eyes, and feel your conscious fingers start to move._

" _Wait what?"_

 _You blink your eyes open._

 **I know my writing style isn't that great, but because I already started, I'm going to continue with this story. Maybe after I'm done I'll revamp and fix the writing style and some of the plotline. I'll decide then. ZUNAE KUN OUT.**


End file.
